The Phantom and The Wolf
by DPhantom5221
Summary: Danny's parents found out his secret and neglect him along with his bestfriends and sister.What Danny didn't know is why did they betrayed him?Danny went into the ghost zone and CW greeted him and introduce him to Danny's new companion,Nightshade.The two settled in Happy Harbor but what if an enemy escapes and went to cause destruction there?Will he stop them?Will the team help him
1. The New Companion

Danny's parents found out that he is half ghost because Danny explained to were in the living the explanation,Maddie spoke up

"Get out you ghost!Before you cause trouble!"

"But mom!"

Then Jack stood up "You need to go before you cause trouble"

Then Sam,Tucker and Jazz went in to the room. "Guys help me"

Sam then spoke up "I'm sorry Danny, you need to go"

Danny had tears in his face but suddenly replaced by anger. "Fine.I don't need you guys anyway" And he phased down the floor and into the lab and went to the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork.

_30 minutes later in Clockwork's Tower_

"Clockwork please help reset the time"

"I am sorry it is for the best"

"Its for the best!?Clockwork they betrayed me!I don't know what to do"

Clockwork sighed and spoke up "Then it is time to meet your new companion"

"New companion?Who?"

Clockwork left the room and came back with a statue in the shape of a wolf and smacked his staff gently on its forhead and with a puff of smoke,it became a medium black wolf. "This,Daniel,is Nightshade,you are the only one who can understand him"

Then the wolf spoke "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you,Daniel" But what Clockwork heard was just a bark.

"Please,call me Danny" He then patted the wolf's head.

"It is time for your journey,in Happy Harbor" Clockwork said and created a blue portal. "Here is the adress to your new house,all you need is in there" He then handed a card to Danny and the two jumped into the portal to start there journey.

**Me:Yay!New story! I would like to thank,Um,I forgot his or her name.I'll just mention it on the 2nd chapter.**

**Danny:Whats going to happen next?**

**Me:Oh you'll see,and Nightshade is kind,caring,mature but sometimes have fun with Danny,and is loyal to Danny,oh and sorry for the short chapter.**

**Danny:Cool!Well,Read and Review.**


	2. New Home

_Happy Harbor_

"Lets see our new home is near a mountain named Mt. Justice " Danny said to Nightshade, they're walking towards they're new home and people have been staring at them."Um,Nightshade,I think we need to buy you a collar so they won't think your a wild wolf"

"Alright,but make the collar white" Nightshade suggested,still everyone can only here a wolf bark but for Danny,he can understand him.

Nightshade is just a medium black wolf with green eyes,and he has small sharp claws sticking out of his paws,the two finally arrived at they're house, they entered it,the house was,awesome!It had a flat screen t.v on the wall in the living room,a black couch fit for four people,white wall,blue carpet,a kitchen a bathroom,and Danny's room has black walls,blue carpet,white dresser,a medium bed with black stand,white matress,grey pillows,green blanket,a table with a clock and a box near the bed,a medium window with grey curtains,and a bookshelf filled with books about ghost and the ghost zone.

Danny approached the box on the table "What's this?" When he opened it,there was a credit card worth $500,000,Danny's jaw was hanging open and Nightshade jumped in to the bed and reach out for Danny's jaw and said with a fun tone "Close your mouth,you'll catch flies"

"That's a lot of money" said Danny "Come on,lets buy _your _needs" Danny went outside followed by Nightshade and locked the door and headed out for the nearest pet store.

They finally reached a pet store and Danny got a white collar with spikes,a green food bowl,a big pack of dog food and a toy bone and went up to the counter "Um sir,I would like to buy these" Danny then showed the cashier the things he will buy "Alright,cash or credit card?" "Credit card" Danny then handed the man his credit card and the things,he put them in a bag,the cashier looked at the black wolf with fear "I-is th-that your wo-wolf?"

"Huh?Oh yeah,this is Nightshade,don't worry he won't hurt you" Nightshade gave a playful bark at the man and the man smiled with relief. "Come on Nightshade,lets go home" Nightshade then followed Danny to go to they're house

When they reach home Danny sat on the couch to watch t.v with Nightshade sitting next to him. "You know Danny,I much prefer meat than dog food"

"Alright you can have steak twice a day,I'll just buy some tomorrow,oh yeah lets put on your new collar" Danny reached out to the bag and got the collar and put it on his wolf companion's neck "You look awesome"

"Why thank you" After 3 hours of watching t.v Danny fell asleep but Nightshade didn't and he pressed the remote with his paw to turn the t.v off and licked Danny on the face to wake him up "Danny wake up,you need to sleep in your room"

"Huh?Ok ok,I'm up" Danny stretched and headed for his room with Nightshade following,Danny plopped down on his bed fast asleep and Nightshade slept at the edge of the bed near Danny's feet.

**Me:Ok I would like to give a special thanks to DP Fangurl and you guys should read her story The Wolf's Companion its so awesome!**

**Danny:So are you gonna add something special?**

**Me:Yup!But you need to wait**

**Danny:Ok fine,Read and Review!**


	3. New Outfit

_3 months later..._

Danny woke up at the sound of the alarm and pushed the snooze button,the alarm reads 10:40 am and he went downstairs for breakfast,he saw Nigthshade chewing on his toy bone,he grabbed the dog food and pour it on to the food bowl and called out "Nightshade,breakfast is ready!" And said wolf came running to the kitchen to chow down on the food,Danny grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk,placed it on the table and grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

Once he was done and washed the dishes,he went up to his room and lay down on his bed. "Danny?Are you alright?" Nightshade said as he entered the room. "Yeah,I'm fine" Was his answer,Nightshade can sense that Danny is feeling depressed. "I have and idea,why don't we go make new clothes for Phantom"

"Oh yeah!Thats sounds fun!" Danny exclaimed and Nightshade chuckled a bit. "Alright Danny,Clockwork said that everything you need is right here,lets look in to your closet" Nightshade said and Danny opened the closet and found black hoodies,dark blue pants some pairs of grey steel toed combat boots,and below all of them was a glowing green box,Danny lifted the box and opened it,in there was a black long sleved shirt,black pants,a pair of white fingerless gloves,a pair of white combat boots,a white cloak and hoodie and silver on the inside and his DP logo on the collar,a belt with a green skull,and a thermos.

"Wow,this is so cool!Hey Nightshade,are you gonna help me out on ghost hunting since your my companion?" Danny asked the black wolf. "Of course,and I can changed my fur so no one can recognize me" Nightshade said and his eyes glowed a brighter green and green smoke circled around him, the smoke lifted and there stood a white wolf with green eyes,black collar with green spikes,green flames on his feet,and green stripes on his side. "That's just cool!" Exclaimed Danny and changed into his alter ego and grabbed his new costume and phased threw the bathroom to change,when he was done,he put his old HAZMAT suit into the box and stored it back to the closet,he was admiring his new outfit in front of the mirror when suddenly his ghost sense went of. "You ready Nightshade?" The now white wolf nodded and Phantom and his wolf companion phased through the window to find the nearby ghost.

**Me:Well,its finally done,oh and Nightshade only has minimum ghost powers like intangibility,flight,invisibility,enhance strength,and he can breathe green fire or ghost flames.**

**Danny:Love the new outfit,and the next chapter is where the team comes in,right?**

**Me:Exactly!Oh and Danny's old friends come in too.**

**Danny:So Read and Review,if not she will not update.**

**Me:That's right and the only one who review is Jeane.****  
**


	4. Old Friends

When Danny and Nightshade arrived at the source,they saw the heroes and Sam,Jazz,and Tucker fighting the _Box Ghost?_

Danny burst into laughter while Nightshade chuckled a bit,and his laughter echoed into the area and the heroes heard it. "Who's there?" Asked KF.

"That laugh,it sounds familiar" Said Sam. The trio blast there weapons at the Box Ghost but failed cause he used boxes as a shield. "Danny,we should help them" Suggested Nightshade. "Alright I'll go help them,grab the thermos from that goth girl" Danny ordered and Nightshade nodded,he flew to Sam invisible and grabbed the thermos. "What the?!" Sam exclaimed,Nightshade handed the thermos to Danny "Nightshade,distract Box ghost" "Sure thing" The heroes and the trio heard a voice and a wolf bark,and he slapped the ghost in the behind using his tail "What the!?Nobody spankz the BOX GHOST!" Then suddenly a bright blue beam shot the ghost and was sucked into the thermos "Yeah yeah,whatever Boxy" Danny said and suddenly burst out into laughter,still invisible "I can't be-believe you gu-guys can't catch the Bo-box Ghost!" He said while laughing, Aqualad spoke up "Who are you?" Danny stopped laughing and Nightshade flew next to Danny and both turned visible "I am Phantom and this is my loyal companion,um.." Danny began thinking a name. "Flame" Nightshade suggested. "Oh yeah,and this is Flame" Phantom said and the two landed on the ground.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed and began to run to Danny but stopped when Danny held out a hand with green flame "Don't come near me"

"Danny,isn't that your friend?" Flame asked pointing at the goth girl.

"Well not anymore,after what happened,lets go,our deed is done" The two then turned invisible and flew off.

"Um,why was Danny talking to the wolf?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't know,but that wolf looks awesome!" Exclaimed Tucker.

The team was suprised the the trio know this person,Aqualad approached thee three teen and said "Excuse me,but how did you know his name?" The trio turned they're attention to the dark skinned boy and Jazz spoke up "He's my little brother,I'm Jazz and this is Sam and Tucker,they're his bestfriend"

"Alright then,we better get going" Aqualad said and turned to leave followed by the rest of his teamates.

"Lets go home guys" Jazz said and the trio went back to their apartment.


	5. Song of Faith and Enemy Returns

Phantom and Flame went back to their house and transform back to normal "Danny,you have some explaining to do,they're your friends" Nightshade said as Danny sat on the couch and Nightshade sitting on the floor and facing him. "Its just that 3 months ago,they said that I'll cause trouble,but I saw something in their eyes were red.I think their just full of hatred,I'm not going to talk to them" Danny explained. "Alright that's what you want then I'll support you" Nightshade said and sat next to Danny. "Thanks Nightshade,lets get you a steak" Danny said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Danny handed the steak to Nightshade and Danny sat on the floor next to the couch,holding up his knees and crying and Nightshade noticed this and quickly finished the steak and went over to his side. "Danny,are you alright?"

"No,why did they have to be here? Now I don't know what to do" Nightshade thought of something,so he sat in front of the boy and closed his eyes and began to sing.

**Bold-Danny **_Italic-Nightshade_ Underline-Both

_Everybody falls sometimes  
Gotta find the strength to rise  
From the ashes  
And make a new beginning_

Danny looked up to the black wolf and he didn't know he could sing well.

_Anyone can feel the ache  
You think it's more than you can take  
But you're stronger  
Stronger than you know_

The ache thing reminded Danny of his broken heart.

_Don't you give up now  
The sun will soon be shining  
You gotta face the clouds  
To find the silver lining_

Now this reminded Danny to never give up even if his loved ones betrayed him. Now its his turn to sing.

**I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do**

_It doesn't matter what you've heard  
Impossible is not a word  
It's just a reason  
For someone not to try_

**Everybody's scared to death  
When they decide to take that step  
Out on the water  
It'll be alright**

_Life is so much more  
Than what your eyes are seeing  
You will find your way  
If you keep believing_

**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**  
**Hope that doesn't ever end**  
**Even when the sky is falling**  
**I've seen miracles just happen**  
**Silent prayers get answered**

_Broken hearts become brand new_  
_That's what faith can do_

_Overcome the odds_  
_You don't have a chance_

**(That's what faith can do)**

_When the world says you can't  
It'll tell you that you can_

I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do  
That's what faith can do

_Even if you fall sometimes  
You will have the strength to rise_

Nightshade approached Danny and Danny hugged him and said "Thanks Nightshade"

"No problem"

_Mt. Justice_

The team were gathered in the living room and Robin was pacing back and forth in front of his teammates who were seating on the couch.

"I don't know this guys,but maybe that Phantom kid looks like a threat to me" Robin suggested.

"Maybe we need to talk to Jazz,Sam and Tucker about this" Megan said.

"Alright then,we will talk to them the next time we encounter them" Aqualad said.

_The trio's appartment_

"Oh men oh men,Danny won't listen to us!" Tucker exclaimed.

"If only he knew what happened" Jazz said.

_Flashback_

_Jazz and Tucker were at Sam's house "Maybe we should give Danny a day off,I mean he really works hard" Sam suggested._

_"Yeah,my little bro really works hard" Jazz said._

_"Then we'll hunt ghost for him!" Tucker suggested and the two girls nodded in agreement._

_Maddie and Jack were driving around town patrolling for any sign of ghost._

_What they didn't know was a certain someone escaped from the ghost zone._

_He arrived at the Fenton's house and duplicate himself 4 more and morphed into Jack,Maddie,Sam,Jazz, and Tucker._

_Then the door burst open to reaveal a raven haired boy "Guys I'm home!"_

_The 2 duplicates were sitting on the couch and the other 3 were at the kitchen._

_"Hi Danny! So how was school?" The duplicate who looked like Maddie questioned the boy._

_"Good,I've been meaning to tell you"_

_"What is it son?" The duplicate who looked like Jack asked._

_"Alright,remember the portal incident?"_

_"Yes Danny,is it still bothering you?" Maddie asked._

_"Well,um,just don't freak out ok?"_

_The 2 nodded but their eyes flashed red a little and Danny noticed it._

_The boy sighed and spoke "It made me half ghost and I started to protect the city since I had my ghost powers" Danny explained and stood up and transformed into Phantom._

_"Get out you ghost!Before you cause trouble" Maddie exclaimed._

_"But mom!"_

_"You need to get out before you cause trouble"_

_Then the trio walked in._

_"Guys help"_

_"Sorry but you need to get out" Sam said. _

_"Fine,I don't need you guys anyway" And Danny then phased down towards the lab and the people left merge into one and morphed back to his original self._

_"Don't worry Daniel,you wont feel heart broken anymore,but for now a little months rest" He laughed evilly and turned into red mist and he was gone._

_What he didn't expect was a hidden video recorder._

_30 minutes later_

_The trio arrived at the Fenton's house to tell Danny that he needs a day off,but then the hidden video recorder started to beep and Jazz got it out of a plant._

_"Um Jazz,why do you have a video recorder hidden in a plant?" Sam asked._

_"Just incase a ghost shows up if Danny or my parents aren't around" Jazz explained and the trio played the recorder._

_"When they were done,they all had shocked faces._

_"How did Dan escaped!?" Tucker asked._

_"I don't know,but what he did made Danny leave and he thinks we betrayed them" Sam explained._

_"We need to look for him" Jazz suggested._

_"But where?" Asked Tucker._

_"Happy Harbor,I heard that there are heroes there." Sam suggested._

_"Alright we leave now go start packing I'll leave a note for mom and dad" Jazz said._

_End Flashback_

"Well,I think we need some rest" Jazz suggested and they all went in to their rooms.

**Me:Yes its done! Well this chapter is done,sorry for the late update oh and looked up at Devian Art for DPhantom5221 to see Flame and Phantom's outfit and reread chapter 4 cause maybe I change it a little.**

**Danny:Go and guess who that menace who can morph is.**

**Me:And I would like to thank,um, Drat! I forgot the name again!**

**Danny:Who's the clueless one now?**

**Me:okay,okay,Danny,will you please?**

**Danny:My pleasure,Read and Review!**


	6. What is he up too?

Danny woke up at the sounds of a crash and shot out of bed and looked up at the window.

There he saw the heroes fighting Cheshire and Sportsmaster and, '_their losing?' "_Nightshade lets transform!" Danny called out and said wolf woke up instantly and jumped out of bed and went to the boy's side.

Danny summoned the rings and formed around his waist and split up into two and transformed into Phantom while Nightshade summoned the green mist that went around his body and it cleared off and there stood Flame. The two phased out off the room and stop the two villains.

Phantom and Flame went invisible and Flame bit Sportsmaster in the arm while Phantom shot Cheshire with his ecto-blast.

"Ahhgggg! Who's biting me!" Sportsmaster exclaimed and he punched his arm and heard a wolf cry. Flame jumper back and went visible while rubbing his muzzle and Phantom went visible too and went by his side. "You okay?"

"Yes,I'm fine"

"Well,well,well look what we've got here" Cheshire said approaching the two.

"Another teenage hero,let us go Cheshire" Sportsmaster said and the two disappeared with a puff of smoke that Cheshire threw.

The two ghost was about to leave when they heard a cry "Danny!" Which he knew was Sam.

Phantom turned around and saw the heroes stood there with confused faces and the trio.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sorry to do this Danny" Jazz said and sucked the two ghost into the thermos.

"Would you care to explain?" Jazz turned around and saw Aqualad there.

"Somewhere private please"

"We can go to the cave" Robin suggested and they all nodded.

* * *

The teens went back to the cave and Robin called Batman and Black Canary to the briefing room incase Phantoms goes all crazy.

Jazz finally freed the two ghost from the thermos and there stood Phantom crossing his arms and Flame sitting beside him.

"Is there a reason to trap me in the thermos for the fourth time?" Phantom asked.

Tucker laughed a bit and said "I still remember the last time Jazz sucked you in by accident"

"Its not funny!"

"Come on dude,you were stuck in there for eight hours straight"

"Can we get down to business?" Flame asked and again,to everyone it sounded as a wolf bark.

"Alright,what gives for you trapping me? A simple 'Please' could be fine"

"Because,your too stubborn" Jazz said.

"And Danny,he's back" Sam said.**  
**

"Who?" Danny asked.

**"Him" **The trio said in unison.

"What!? How did he escape!?"

"We don't know dude,maybe the League can help us" Tucker suggested.

"What _is _the problem?" Batman asked.

Danny then began to explain Dark Dan and after he explained,Jazz then explained what happened 3 months ago that Dan tricked Danny.

"Alright then,I'll contact the League" Batman suggested.

"Ok,me and Flame need to do something" Danny said.

"What is it?" Robin asked curious.

"Its a suprise,but you need to attack Dan first"

"What!?" The team and trio exclaimed in unison.

"Dude are you crazy!?" Tucker asked.

"Trust me"

Danny and Flame went invisible and flew off to who know where and the team began their plan.

**Me:Here is the chapter 4! Sorry for this cause my imagination is running low.**

**Danny:Then you need some excitement in your life.**

**Me:Yeah ok,Danny?**

**Danny:Read and Review1**


	7. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm so sorry but I will now create a new account.**

**I am now known as Aicee Phantom (That's pronounce as Ay-si)**

**I will also continue my stories but it will need time.**

**I will delete my stories and replace them with a new one just look for the author.**

**Example:**

**The Two Brothes Author:Aicee Phantom**

**So sorry again,just ignore DPhantom5221 and concentrate on Aicee Phantom!**

**Well,goodbye!**

**I will put on a poll on which story I will continue first.**

**The poll is located on Aicee Phantom!**

**So please vote!**


End file.
